Rosa
is a female Ussuri brown bear Jewelpet and the fortieth Jewelpet in the franchise. She represents Passion. Appearance Rosa is an Ussuri brown bear cub with pink fluffy fur and hot pink heart-shaped inner ears, paw pads and tail. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of pale magenta rhodochrosites. For her attire, she wears a big blue yellow-striped bow on her head with a pale magenta heart in the middle and a gold pearl necklace with a hot pink apple-shaped rhodochrosite jewel attached around her neck. In Lady Jewelpet, she wears a cloak, which is yellow on the outside and pink on the inside, and a big dark blue ribbon hat. Charm Form Rosa's Jewel Charm is shaped like an apple and is colored light pink. It has a red heart-shaped jewel decorated in the middle and 2 blue jewels located near both bottom corners, along with a green jewel in the top corner and handkerchief-like decorations at the bottom. Personality According to the official website, Rosa is depicted as a kind and caring little girl who loves everyone and everything. In Jewelpet Happiness, Rosa is quiet and very shy. She is always volunteering to be in the background, even though it is shown that she has amazing acting skills. She is often paired with Angela and Labra. In Lady Jewelpet, Rosa is mature and calm. She is also supportive towards her partner Elena. In most series, she often adds the word "desu" or "rosa" at the end of her sentences. Skills As the Jewelpet of Passion, Rosa's magic spells can enhance one's emotions, usually giving someone a strong feeling for the person they love the most. In her official setting in the franchise, Rosa's power also includes giving richful love and healing emotional scars. History In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In the final episode of this series, Rosa is born from the Mirror Ball after it is completely repaired while doing her passion dance. She was held by Labra in her Jewel Charm state until after Jewelina revived her, who also gave birth to Rosa herself. In Jewelpet Happiness Rosa is one of the six main Jewelpets, along with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra and Angela. In episode 8, she becomes very sad since she's the only one who hasn't formed a Magic Gem. She believes that if she does not summon a gem, the group will not achieve their goal to bring great happiness through the event that Jewelina promised would happen if they filled the Jewel Box. From that moment, with great fortitude and determination, she attempts to form her gem, and she finally forms one with Ryouko Izumikawa. Rosa also forms a secondary magic gem in episode 24. In Lady Jewelpet Rosa is the mentor and partner of Lady Elena. Having her formal debut in episode 38 with Luea and Ruby on Christmas day. In episode 48, Rosa sacrifices herself to Elena and turns into her jewel form but was eventually restored to normal by Larimar. Gallery Trivia *Rosa's jewel motif is the Rhodochrosite (pictured), also called Inca Rose. It is a manganese carbonate mineral with chemical composition MnCO3. In its (rare) pure form, it is typically a rose-red color, but impure specimens can be shades of pink to pale brown. It streaks white, and its Mohs hardness varies between 3.5 and 4. **Her secondary motif is an apple, while her name is Latin for rose. *Her species is considered one of the most dangerous wild animals in Japan. The Ussuri brown bear is responsible for the Sankebetsu brown bear incident, one of the worst bear attacks in Japanese history. *Rosa and Labra are the only Jewelpets considered to be young children (along with Rald in Jewelpet Twinkle☆). **Rosa is thus the second youngest Jewelpet in the franchise only to Labra, who is regarded as a baby. **This, though, only applies in Jewelpet Happiness. *Originally, Rosa was designed with pink paw pads, but in later series, they were absent. *Rosa is voiced by Ai Kayano, the same voice actress of Azusa-sensei and Arisa-sensei. Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Line stickers Category:Magical Red Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Red Eye Jewelpets